Unrequited Love
by KylieWilliams
Summary: It's been 28 years since the Dark Curse sent the residents of the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke. The savior has finally come to Storybrooke and not everyone is happy with her arrival especially The Evil Queen. But somehow she can't shake the attraction she feels towards this new blonde resident. Will this attraction be her undoing or will she finally have her happily ever after?
1. Welcome To Storybrooke

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction ever. I've never been this excited. Please please please leave your comments and review's below. I'm taking all questions and suggestions. If you like this blossoming hate-love story, a next chapter is coming your way. ^.^ The next chapter will be longer I promise guys just needed to create an aura. c: **

* * *

A surge of power made Regina jump up with fright in her bed. She clutched the sheets tight against her chest and gasped looking around. Someone had crossed into Storybrooke and not just any someone but someone with magic.

Regina jumped up from her bed and rushed over to the window. Her purple, silk, night-gown lightly flapped against her pale white torso as she pushed open the window, letting in a gust of wind. It was moving.

The hands on the clock on top of Storybrooke's long-closed library had finally started to move.

She pulled away from the window and briskly walked out of her room ad started heading up the furnished, marble staircase. "Henry?" She inquired as she walked towards her adoptive son's room. She had not seen him since she left for her office and when she returned late today, she had assumed he had gone to bed and did not disturb him. It wasn't until she saw the cold, un-slept sheets on his bed, that she realized Henry was not home.

Panic-stricken, Regina sprinted downstairs and yanked the cordless phone from it's resting place and frantically began tapping at the buttons. "Graham!" She exclaimed as a cracked, sleepy voice responded from the phone.

"What is it Regina? You want me to come over at this hour?"

However, before Regina could respond a sharp rap at her front door made her drop the phone. She carefully proceeded towards the door and looked through the eye-piece. All she could make out was a thick lock of blonde hair.

She debated opening the door but then she heard the sound of her son's voice. Laughing.

She grabbed the door handle and pulled at it so hard that the door hit against the wall, bringing in view the entire stranger.

Dressed in a red leather jacket, white shirt, a pair of black leather pants and combat boots, was a young woman with flowing golden tresses and deep sea green eyes. The eyes locked straight with Regina's own brown ones. "Hello I'm Emma Swan." She extended her hand.

Still dazed by this newcomer, it took Regina a moment to morph into her mayor character and finally grabbed the woman's hand and shook it. "I'm Mayor Regina Mills. What are you doing in my town, Miss Swan and what exactly are you doing with my son?" She spoke in her annoyed, mayor voice.

"Oh uh-," Emma was a little taken aback by the other woman's hostility but shook her head and responded confidently. "Your kid came to find me, claiming I am his biological mother and I brought him back to you."

Regina shot a glare at Henry who pushed past her and ran upstairs to his room. She quickly regained her composure and looked up at Emma. "Would you like to come in for some apple cider, Miss Swan? You must be tired after that long journey from..."

"Boston." Emma nodded and completed her sentence as she followed the Mayor into the kitchen. She took a seat on the kitchen stool and looked down at Regina, who was bent over and rummaging through the cupboard for glasses.

"Voila. My finest china!" Regina smiled and stood up straight, placing the glasses on the kitchen counter and heading over to the fridge.

"Regina...can I call you Regina?" The blonde spoke hesitantly looking at the brunette woman, who merely nodded in response and proceeded to pour the drink in their glasses.

"I don't want you think I'm here to create any trouble. Henry is your kid I mean not even his father knows of his existence." She said and thanked the Mayor who handed her a glass.

Regina took a seat in the stool opposite her and raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm not expecting any trouble since you agreed to a closed adoption which means you can't ever speak to Henry." Regina's tone was formal yet it hinted hostility and this was not missed by Emma.

Annoyed at the brunette's haughtiness, she coughed and drained her glass in one go. "I'm just slightly worried that he ran from home and went through the trouble of finding me, that's all."

"Are you accusing me of being a bad mother, Miss Swan?" Regina snapped at the blonde who stood up in defense.

"I raised him for ten years! I am more of mother to him then you ever were. It is my job to be worried about him not yours." Regina stood up as well and locked her eyes with Emma's. "I think you've over-stayed your welcome. Please feel free to grab an apple on your way out."

She and Emma quietly made their way to the door and Emma walked out onto the porch but before Regina could close the door, the blonde placed her hand over the frame and confidently stared at her.

"Just so you know, it was your kid who sought me out and it is he who is caught up in the fairy tale belief of you being some Evil Queen. So if you want to point fingers at anyone it should be yourself. Goodnight Madam Mayor." She removed her hand from the door as the brunette pushed her brown locks behind her ear and stared threateningly at the woman in front of her before slamming the door shut in her face.

Both the women stayed rooted to their spot. Even through the door, they could feel each other's piercing gaze. As the night drew to an end, it was clear that things in Storybrooke were about to change.


	2. Feels Like Home

**Author Note: So many views in just an hour and I've even been added to communities. I can't even begin to tell you how happy you people have made me 3 So without further ado, I present the next chapter. This chapter involves a lot of eyesex ;) I don't want to jump into the smooching thing just yet, I'm gonna build their romance. Please please please leave your comments, thoughts, suggestions and don't forget to favourite the story if you like it ^_^**

The bright rays of the sun hit Regina's face, making her groan and rub her eyes. Her bed suddenly felt like the most comfortable place in the world.

_What's the point in getting up anyway I just have to repeat the same day over an-_ Her thoughts were suddenly run over by images of last night and she jolted upright, gasping for breath.

"Swan" She growled slowly reminiscing the memories of last night and pushed off her bed. She slipped into her everyday clothing of collared, tucked-in shirt and long skirt.

"Henry!" She shouted as she pulled on her coat. "Come on down dear, you don't want to be late for school."

She waited for a response but when no reply came, she strutted her way upstairs and opened his bedroom door.

"Henry?" She peeped her head through and looked around. There was no sign of him. But there was a note on the bed.  
Regina grabbed the note and flipped it open to read:

_"Dear Mom,_  
_My real mom is dropping me off to school._  
_Love Henry."_

Regina crumpled the paper in her hand and let out an enraged scream as she flung it across the room. "You messed with the wrong Queen, Swan." She stomped her way out of the house and got into the car.

She's going to deal with the little blonde menace that had arrived in her town. This was her happy ending and she will not let some uptight, pompous, blonde, egotistical woman take it from her.

As her car drove past the town; some people scurried away, some stopped in their tracks and waited for her to pass and some of the bold ones, including that wretched Snow White or commonly referred to as Mary Margeret, stopped to wish her a good morning.

Regina, however, ignored these normal day rituals for today was not a normal day. She pulled her car up in front of Grannies and walked inside to get her morning coffee.

"What the..." Most of the crowd in Grannies looked bemused at Regina's who's eyes were trained on an unwelcoming pair of green ones. Emma's lips twisted into a smile as she stared back just as menacingly.

"Good Morning, Madam Mayor." She raised her cup is a sort of greeting toast and took a sip of the foamy, cinnamon-ey, hot chocolate.

"Henry drinks his hot chocolate this way.." She stared at the cup and bit her tongue a little too late.  
"I mean most of the town does. It's very Storybrooke of you. Having a dose of something hot before the ride back home, are we?" She said smiling the fakiest smile anyone could muster.

"Actually," Emma turned in her chair to face her and set her cup down on the counter, "I'm thinking of staying here for a little while. It's a quiet town and the kid did personally request I stay so ta-da." She flourished her arms and curtsied, while glancing up at the mayor slowly with a smirk etched across her lips, as she got up and headed outside the door.

If Regina was mad before, she was positively fuming now and the people in Grannies could see that she did not like this newcomer in town.  
"Madam Mayor?" A small, timid voice from behind made her turn.

"What!?" She snapped and turned to look at the owner of the voice, the town's psychiatrist Dr. Archie Hopper.

"Are you alright? You seem a little...off today." The man inquired looking concerned.

"Don't you psycho-analyze me cricke- !" She shook her head and went out the door slamming it behind her.

As she walked down the street, millions of thoughts began to run through her mind on how to get rid of this woman. A light bulb glowed above her head and she grinned evily.

"I'm going to make life so miserable for you that you'll be begging to leave town." She jeered pulling out her phone and punching in a number.  
"Graham," She spoke formally while crossing the road. "I want you to arrest Emma Swan on charges of drunk driving last night. No buts, just do it." Not waiting for a response, she cut the call and walked on to the pavement.

Swoosh.

Faster than she could comprehend, her foot slipped over a banana peel and she was tumbling back-first on to the pavement. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for impact but it never came.

"Huh?" She groaned and opened her eyes to find herself dipped in the arms of Emma Swan.

Their eyes locked and something clicked within the depths of Regina's blackened heart. Something that she couldn't explain, but felt from the top of her head to the tips of her toes like buzzing electricity._ Probably unparalleled hatred_. Regina's mind argued but yet there was something comforting in the electricity. Something that felt like home.

For what seemed like an hour but was some seconds, they stared at each other. Both confused and paralyzed in their positions until Emma coughed and helped Regina on her feet. The instant Regina was out of her daze, she moved away from Emma and glared at her.

"Thank you," she choked still holding the bemused look on her face and not making eye contact with her.

"Yeah..you're welcome." Emma said placing her hands on her hip and stared at the brunette woman, equally confused.

"I..uh-" Regina started but the siren of an all-too-familiar police car interrupted her. The women turned simultaneously and saw the bearded, ruggedly handsome, Sherriff Graham get out of his car and make his way towards them.

Graham momentarily made eye contact with Regina then turned to Emma and spoke, looking down at his notepad instead of her. "Miss Swan you have been accused of drunk driving. I'm going to have to take you in"

"What?!" Emma glared at the Sherriff and began to argue. "I wasn't even driving today!"

"Not today Miss Swan, last night." Graham continued to look at his notepad as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.  
"But I-" Emma cut short as realization dawned upon her. "You! You did this" She turned to face Regina who's face was plastered with an innocent smile.

"Miss Swan, I have no idea what you're talking about." She shook her head keeping her smile.

In a flash, Emma had her pinned against the wall. Emma's legs were jammed in between hers and their bodies were pressed together. Regina looked at Emma wide-eye who's face was so close to hers, that she could feel Emma's warm breath against her neck. The blonde's eyes pierced Regina's, who felt the certain electricity once more. "I know what you're doing and it's not going work."

Suddenly, Emma was ripped away from her leaving nothing behind but the lingering warmth and tingling sensation. Regina was glued to the wall as she watched Emma being handcuffed and dragged toward the Sherriff's car.

"You can't get rid of me!" Emma shouted before Graham ducked her head into the car and slammed the door shut. Both women stared at each other until, the car turned a corner and was out of sight.


	3. You Saved Me

**Author's note: I am so very sorry for reading the reviews so late. But omg you guys made my day 3 My feels are all over the place. :') As per requested, this chapter and the next will be Henry/SwanQueen all over :D And yes I will introduce Pan in the later chapters, I promiseeeee ^_^ 3 Please please please leave your comments, thoughts, suggestions and don't forget to favourite the story (and me Cx) if you like it ^_^**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MADE HER DEPUTY!?"

Regina clutched the phone so tightly that the soft sound of plastic cracking could be heard, along with the deep, yet intimidated voice of Sheriff Graham.

He had just hired Emma Swan as his deputy and Regina was not pleased with it. At all.

"She was great help locating that missing coma patient and it was in my budget!" His voice boomed through the ear piece, defensively.

"A dog can find a dead body by smelling it out, would you make it your deputy too?!" She snarled and slammed the phone down on her desk.

It had been almost a week since Emma Swan had come to the small town of Storybrooke and the clock had been ticking ever since. None of the days were same anymore and Regina could feel the curse weakening.

Thanks to her and Henry, Mary Margeret had managed to wake up Prince Charming or David Nolan and now both of them were spending far too much time together. Luckily, Regina had managed to take care of the problem and made a fake wife for David. And if David was the man of honour she knew him to be, he will not pursue his feelings for Mary Margeret.

She is not going to take away everything I built. I need to run her out of town or everything I built, my happy ending will be ruined, Regina placed her hands vertically under her chin and brainstormed. What can I do...how do i get rid of her... she's already made the whole town fall in love with her.

"Mom?" A soft voice made Regina look up and smile warmly. "Henry, Hi!" She stood up from her chair and made her towards her son but as she stretched her arms to hug him, he moved back.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to Dr. Hopper for my evening session and then my real mom is taking me to see a movie." He held his head high and stared, unflinchingly, into the eyes of Regina.

"Henry why do you keep saying that?" Regina sighed and knelt down to level her face with her sons. "She never wanted you. She doesn't love you but I do" She said smiling a little and hoisting her hand up to touch her son's face.

Henry turned his face away from her to avoid her hand and looked vacantly at her, "No you don't. You're the Evil Queen and you don't love anyone. You destroy lives and my real mom will stop you."

With those words, Henry ran out of the Mayor's office leaving Regina behind, still kneeling on the ground and boiling with anger.

She let out an enraged scream and punched the floor beneath her until her hands were swollen and bleeding. Finally calming down, she stood up and dusted her clothes; taking her place on the desk once more and sorting through the town files until evening.

Ring Ring.

The phone on her desk rang and she picked it up absent-mindedly. "Mayor speaking."

"HE WHAT?!" Regina jumped to her feet a little too quickly and started to feel dizzy. "The fallen mine? He said...SWAN!" She growled and ripped the phone wire from it's socket then threw the phone out the window.

"Where is she!?" Regina tore throw the yellow police tape that covered the area of the toppled mine. Before anyone could answer her, Regina spotted the woman she was looking for. She was tying a rope to her waist and her feet were a few centimeters away from the hollow shaft that lead down to the mine. Regina debated whether to push her into the shaft or sideways but realizing she had an audience, she chose the latter.

Charging like a matador, she knocked Emma of her feet and pinned her down on the ground. "What did you do to my son!?" She grabbed Emma by the scruff of her collar and shook her.

"Huh?" Emma tried to protest but Regina's fist collided with her chin and she was silenced. People rushed forward and pulled Regina off of Emma.

"Let me at her!" Regina snarled and tried to claw her way towards Emma.

"Madam Mayor! Emma is the one who figured it out. Henry didn't show up to my session!" Archie's voice broke through the crowd. "Emma knew Henry wanted to explore the mines and she is the one who figured he'd be here."

Regina's gazed over at Emma who was rubbing her chin and staring back at her. The green eyes were fixed upon the brown irises possessed by the brunette woman. It was until Graham stepped in that they managed to pull their eyes away from each other. "Alright Emma, you ready to be lowered down?" He said looking at the blonde apologetically who nodded in response.

"Wait, he's my son. I'm going down with her." She stood up and snatched the rope out of Emma's hand. Graham tried to argue but Regina gave him a deadly stare and he looked down.

"With all due respect, 'Madam Mayor' I can't look after the two of you down there. It's a dangerous place." Emma spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well then you can stay up here." Regina said securing the rope around her waist.

"Like hell!" Emma growled and hooked the rope with her harness.

Soon, the women were lowered down deep into the mine and as their feet touched the ground they were engulfed in complete darkness.

Emma clicked on her torch and started walking ahead. "Stay close and try not to get killed, although I don't think anyone will mourn if you do." She said rolling her eyes.

"Watch your tone, you're only deputy because I let you be and when I feel like it you won't be deputy anymore." Regina snapped back and walked next to her. Emma sniggered in response and kept walking until they came to fork.

"Henry!" Regina shouted and felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Do you want to get us killed? This mine can fall over EVEN by the echo of your sound!" Emma stood directly behind Regina and her lips were slightly touching her ear. Regina tilted her head and looked at Emma. The tip of their nose touched lightly and their breath formed together into a single cloud of warmth. They stared at each other for a long time._ She has golden flecks in her eyes..._Regina thought as she scanned every corner of Emma's eyes.

"Mom?" Henry's voice entered their ears like a cold drought and they tore away. Regina shook her head to push the thoughts away and beamed at her son. "Henry!" she ran forward to embrace him. They hugged for a little while and then Henry pulled away to hug Emma.

As much as she loathed to see her son in the arms of someone else, a part of her felt happy to see those two. Henry pulled away from Emma and looked over to the both of them. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question!" Regina and Emma spoke together. This made Henry chuckle while Emma and Regina looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"I know there is magic in this mine and I wanted to prove it to Emma!" Henry shrugged and once again began descending into the mine when Emma grabbed his shoulder.

"Woah woah woah! Not so fast kid. This is a rescue mission not an expedition. We're here to get you back outside." Emma turned him around to face herself and Regina.

"Yes Henry, it's not safe here. You can find..." She took a little pause before saying the words "magic elsewhere"

Henry shook his head and pulled from Emma's grip on his shoulder and ran deeper into the mine. "You'll see! I'll make her believe!" His voice echoed loudly against the mine walls. And then it happened.

Without a warning, large boulders above Regina and Emma began to tumble down. "Watch out!" Regina shouted and grabbed Emma's shirt collar pulling her forward with her. They landed hard against the dusty, mine floor as boulders covered all of their way back.

Emma turned her face to look at her shocking saviour, "You saved me.." She said locking her eyes with the warm, brown orbs once more.


	4. Rocky Road

**Author's note: So sorry for the late chapter upload guys my net had gone cuckooooo -_- Anyway where were we. Oh yeah Regina saves Emma -cue dramatic music- DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH XD Just so you know I literally rolled on the floor like a kitten after reading all of your reviews :') Especially my super enthusiastic guest reader, I love you with all your couch fangirling and fist pumping xD You guys give me wayyyy too many feels. Thank you so much for all your support. I hope the storyline doesn't disappoint you. About Pan, I haven't really thought what to do with him and how to put him yet. Maybe he can be one of the cursed or something else. I would love your suggestions about how you want me to potray him. But I assure you, you shall see those sexy eyebrows soon enough c; Please please please leave your comments, thoughts, suggestions and don't forget to favourite the story (and me Cx) if you like it ^_^**

_I saved her..._Regina's thoughts milled as she rested her head against the rugged, mine floors. She met Emma's gaze and adrenaline shot throughout her body, making the time seem slow. _Why did I save her I could have let her die and easily pushed it off as an accident._ In the brief seconds they stared at each other, Regina started thinking of her life so far.

Sometimes Regina thought of it as a room with no doors and no windows. It was a sumptuous room, sure - a room half the residents of Storybrooke would give their right arm to enter - but it was also a room from which there really wasn't an escape. Either she was someone who she didn't want to be, or she was someone who nobody wanted. Revenge, Hatred, Anger, Pain; these were the driving forces that defined her personality...until now. Until the moment she saved Emma Swan's life.

"You saved me..." Emma repeated and pushed herself in an upright position.

Regina shook her head, snapping back to reality and rolled her eyes at Emma. "Shocked? So was I."

"Amusing." Emma crouched down beside Regina and extended her hand. "We gotta find Henry."

Regina lifted her head and looked up at her. "You're right," She agreed, grabbing Emma's hand. "Where do yo- OW"

A shooting pain in her leg made Regina crumble to the floor once more. She looked at her leg to see an inch long, deep gash in her shin which was bleeding profusely.

"You're bleeding." Emma frowned and scooted over to Regina's leg.

"What gave it away, the pool of blood on the floor or the inch long cut?" Regina gave Emma a blank stare and sat up.

Emma ignored her sarcastic remark and pulled out a Swiss Knife from the side of her boots. She ran the blade through the lowest slit opening, for buttons, on her shirt and tore the cloth along her waist. She dropped the knife and diverted her gaze to the cut.

Regina cocked a brow and watched Emma's warm fingertips run carefully along the sides of her cut. Although her leg was drenched with the hot sticky blood of her own, she could still feel the warmth of Emma's fingers through the mess. The blonde huffed and wound the cloth along her injured shin, then tied a tight knot. Regina winced and Emma's hand involuntarily shot up to touch her forehead.

"Shhh.. it's done," She smiled and ran her thumb smoothly along her temple. Regina shivered slightly under her touch and stared at her, with pain etched across every feature of her face. But this pain was not from the cut on the leg or the fall to the floor, it was because of the look in Emma's eyes. She had the same caring, intense gaze as Daniel's.

Feeling her eyes starting to water, Regina moved her face a little and Emma quickly withdrew her hand.

"Uh.. we need to get you to a hospital. You stay put, I'll go find Henry." Emma looked a little distraught with what just happened and avoided looking at her.

"I don't want that," Regina pointed above at the cracked, barely standing, ceiling, "to fall on me."

"...Yeah, you're right. Come on let's get you up." Emma hooked her arm under Regina's shoulder blade and anchored her up. Exhaustively, Regina let her entire weight fall on Emma's shoulders and soon they began to stagger through the tunnel. The broken rail tracks and pebbles cruched underneath their shoes; nothing but dust particles were thrown into view by Emma's torch.

They soon came into a large hall. It was about six metres wide and the walls were covered in yellowish powder. "The mine site." Regina confirmed Emma's unasked question.

"Guys come here! Quick" Henry's voice for east side of the hall made Regina and Emma stagger a little faster.

"We're coming Henry!" Emma reassured the boy and soon enough they reached the boy. He was crouched over and holding a broken shard of, what appeared to be glass but a little shinier.

"Look!" He stood up and held the shard in front of Emma. "It's a diamond for fairy dust. You have to believe me now!" He beamed up at her and Emma sighed looking over at Regina.

"Hen-" Regina began but Emma cut her short.

"I believe Henry. But I also believe if we don't get out of here I won't be able to save the town. So come on." She extened her hand which Henry took nodding his head.

"How did you get in here Henry? The shaft is a too big a drop for you to make." Regina tried to bend down to touch her son but her leg got the better of her. She closed her eyes tightly to push away the pain. Emma sensing this, tightened her hold around Regina and the brunette looked at her thankfully.

He pointed to the tunnel opening ahead. "That way. It leads to my cas- playground. It's a few feet from the shaft, just outside the police line" ." Henry quickly changed his words and stole a glance in Emma's direction. His eyes darted over to Emma's arm around Regina and then they fell over the bloody shirt around Regina's shin.

"You leg..."Henry frowned, pulling away from Emma and touched Regina's leg slightly. "I'm so sorry mom." He lowered his head.

"It's ok Henry." Regina smiled and placed her hands on her son's back, who wound his arms tightly around her waist in response.

"Come on we need to get going." Emma jumped in after sometime and Regina's eyes hardened. She and Henry rarely shared intimate moments. But realizing the urgency in Emma's voice, she nodded and wrapped one arm around Emma and held Henry's hand with the other.

After walking some distance, Henry spoke. "Hey mom, do you remember the time you took me to that ice-cream shop and they were out of Rocky Road so you-

"Tried to make it myself." Regina completed as a smile crossed her face. "How can I forget? You said it was the best rocky road you had ever tasted."

"It is! Emma's favourite ice-cream is Rocky Road." Henry jumped up excitedly. "Emma, you have to try it. It's really really good."

Emma smiled and titled her head towards Regina who met her gaze momentarily before looking away. "Sure kid."

"You know Henry you're awful lot nicer when you're not talking about that fairytale of yours." Regina confessed looking down at Henry with a steady smile.

Henry let go of her hand and gave the brown eyes a glare. "You're still the Evil Queen who wrecks people's lives. You can't love. But don't worry Emma is here to save us."

He walked ahead of them and Regina sighed. "He'll come around," Emma commented and gave Regina an apologetic look.

Before Regina could answer, she started to feel her leg get numb and giveaway. "Ahhh," She cried out in pain and slumped on one of her knees. "Emma, I can't keep walking. Take Henry and get out" Regina gazed up at her, pleadingly.

"Like Hell!" Emma shook her head and placed her other arm just below Regina's hips. She scooped her up into her arms and Regina automatically locked her arms behind Emma's neck.

"Thank you," she said and bored her eyes into the blonde woman who's eyes were no longer confused, but were filled with understanding and familiar comfort.

"There!" Henry interrupted and pointed ahead. A small ray of light broke into the darkness and Henry ran towards it. The loud cheer of people outside told them that he had made to safety.

"Wait Emma before we go..." Regina started but shook her head and rested the top of her head in the crook of Emma's neck, looking ahead. "I just want to say thank you and...that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"You saved my life, Ma- Regina. It's the least I can do." Emma replied then looked at her as if she wanted to say something She opened her mouth but the words never formed and she closed it, shaking her head. Stealing one last glance at each other, Emma carried Regina into the light.

The brightness stung more than Regina had contemplated. They were greeted by loud cheers and claps and then Regina felt herself begin ripped away from Emma's arms and laid down on a stretcher.

"Don't worry Madam Mayor. I'll fix you up in a no time" The familiar, suck-up voice of Dr. Whale tried to impress her.

"It's your job, Whale." She rolled her eyes and then fixed them upon Emma, who was being hugged by Mary Margeret but, had her eyes glued to Regina's.

She didn't know when it happened or how it happened. One minute she is looking at Emma, who is looking back at her and the next, the familiar leather jacket of Sheriff Graham is blocking her view and not only that, the two were tied in a lip-lock. She quickly looked away, without a second glance, and felt something shatter inside her. As she was loaded into the ambulance, she started to feel all the anger, hatred, pain and revenge come back. With a vengenace.

**P.S. AAAAaaaaAAnd that happened. Wow. :3 I apologize for breaking all your hearts :c but rest assured this is one epic romance :3**


	5. It Scares Me

**Author's Note: I realize most of you wanted to kill me after the last chapter BUUUUTTT let us remain calm. All good things to those who wait c; You will get your SwanQueen love with epic confessions and snogging soon. c; Please please please leave your comments, thoughts, suggestions and don't forget to favourite the story (and me Cx) if you like it ^_^**

* * *

The crutches sank in the wet mud and the darkness of the night cracked with a bright flash of lightning, but Regina Mills kept limping through the cemetery. Her brown eye were lit with rage and anyone who crossed her path would surely suffer her wrath.

She was still dressed in the hospital gown, which was now completely drenched by the heavy rainfall. Her hair were matted to her forehead and her cut was burning, but the anger and pain that was going through her, had numbed all her other senses.

Earlier today, she had gotten injured while looking for her son and just before she was hospitalized, she had witnessed the Sheriff and Emma having an intimate moment of their own.

Whether her anger was because Emma had kissed the man, who had been warming her bed for 28 years or the man had kissed Emma, towards whom what she felt was unexplainable; she had no clue. But what she had to do was clear.

Her mother had always taught her, "What you can't have, destroy it. What you have, exploit it."

The rain thundered down on her as she reached her destination. Her father's mausoleum. She bulldozed through the doors and walked under the shelter of the small crypt. The wall of the room had several depressions which stored a few family heirlooms, but the real secret lied with the coffin.

Regina trailed her fingers along the frame of the coffin then grabbed it and heaved. With several screeches, the coffin slid, horizontally, to reveal a small staircase leading deeper into ground. Regina began to descend into the chamber below. She kept staggering down until she came in front of a large, golden wall, lined with smaller, golden vaults.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

The soft sound filled the quiet chamber. The brunette dragged her hand on the cold steel of the small boxes and pressed one of them in. The box clicked in and mechanically shot out. Regina caught it gracefully and carefully pried it open. In the box, lay a fist-sized, red, glowing heart. The light was pulsating when she reached with a claw-like hand and clutched the heart tightly in her hand.

Her eyes had started to water, but her body was unflailingly loyal to the darkness inside her. The muscles in her hand tightened as she crushed the heart. She kept on exerting force until what she held was no longer a pulsating object of light, but a fistful of sand. She unclenched her fist and let the sand flow out through her fingers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and let the silent tears fall.

She replaced, the now empty, box to it's former location and returned to the crypt once more. She moved the coffin back and walked out of the mausoleum like she was never there.  
_

"Mom?" Henry's voice broke through Regina's slumber.

"Wh-huh?" She stirred and rubbed her eyes childishly. "Henry, hi." She smiled sleepily and sat upright in her bed.

She looked over to her right and saw the clean crutch leaning against her side-table. Last night, she had removed all evidence of her presence in the mausoleum. As far as the people in the town were concerned, she was discharged and left for home.

"Why are you up so early? It's Saturday." She looked at her son still groggy.

"Mom," he started but shook his head and looked towards her bedroom door. "Come in." He said.

"What..?" Regina stared at him confused.

"Regina.." The soft vocals of Emma Swan sent a warm tingle through her spine.

"You." She turned to face the blonde who stood in the doorway and was chewing down on her lower lip. Henry looked over to the two of them, "I'm going to Doctor Hopper's" He announced and ran out the room.

"I need to tell you something." Emma walked inside and sat down at the edge of her bed. "Last night, Sheriff Graham died. They've deduced the cause of death to be a heart attack. I know you two were close. I'm sorry." She reached out to grab Regina's hand but Regina wrenched it away.

"Not as close as you two were, but yes. He was a good man. It's tragic." Regina said without any hint of remorse.

"What are you talking about?" Emma's features twisted into a bemused expressions.

"Save it, Miss Swan. You delivered the news. Now leave." Regina said coldly and turned towards the rising sun.

Emma shook her head and stood up. "Why do you do this? Let me in and then push me away?!" Emma shouted, her voice slowly starting to crack.

"I'm tired of your games, Regina. You act like you're such a bad person but you're not. You and I both know, you're just lonely. You've been hurt in the past somewhere and you're still acting out on it! Let go of the goddamn past and you'll see that someone here actually gives a shit about you!" Her voice was thick with emotion and her eyes glistened as she fought to be strong.

"The kiss between us meant nothing. I pushed him away the minute he kissed me. We were just friends and I don't even know why I'm clarifying this to you right now since I'm not the one who was sleeping with him." She snapped and stormed out of the room,leaving nothing but the cold chill of emptiness pouring through Regina.

Regina fell back on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. The liquid sadness flowed down her soft cheeks, leaving a wet,trail in the path. Her body shook and convulsed as if she no longer had control of it. She struggled to breathe with each desperate gasp of air she took, only to release it again in another forceful sob.

After her eyes were too dry to let anymore tears out, she got out of bed and dressed sloppily. Her shirt was un-tucked and her hair was messy, but she did not care. Forgetting her crutch she hobbled outside and ignoring her car, headed up the footpath.

Once she arrived at the Sheriff station, she locked the main door behind her.

"Emma," she croaked and tried to support herself against the wall. Her leg stitches were ripped open and her bandage was soaked in blood. She was slowly starting to get dizzy and see black spots.

"Emma.." she muttered and pushed through the office door.

Emma was seated behind the desk, keenly reading a file. Her eyes fell upon Regina who looked like she had just come out of a jungle.

"Regina!" She gasped and ran forward to grab her but stopped mid-way, suddenly reminded of their last encounter.

"What do you want, Regina?" She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"For you to listen," Regina replied breathlessly and faltered closer to the blonde. "For years, I have been running this town and everyday of my life since then has been exactly the same. It had been the same until you showed up and for the longest time, all I ever wanted was for you to get the hell out of my town."

"Really yo-" Emma rolled her eyes and started but Regina placed her finger over the blonde's lips.

"Let me finish." She pierced the green eyes with an intense gaze. "I wanted you to leave and be way from me and my son. But I also wanted you to leave because you were making me feel something; something that i know was not hate or fear but a long lost emotion. I pushed you away because I was raised to believe that everyone will hurt you if they know the real you. I feared that once you see the person beneath my facade, you'll hurt her or end up not liking her... That long lost emotion? It's love. Emma, you make me feel love. You make me feel in love."

Her leg surrendered to the pain and she fell forth but Emma caught her, securing her in her arms. They stared at each other and Regina took a deep breath, finally letting her heart do the talking. "What I'm trying to say is, Emma Swan, I think I'm in love with you and it scares me." Her lower lip started to quiver and her voice turned into a whisper.

Emma's face transitioned from blank to happy and then finally to large drops of tears trailing down her cheeks. "You don't think it scares me? Regina I always had this wall in front of my heart that protected me from getting hurt. Nobody could see past that wall..except you. And you're well..you're the most snarkiest, stuck-up, egotistical, pompous," she laughed as Regina's face twisted into a frown and ran a hand through her hair, "wonderful, amazing and beautiful person I've ever met and I think I've been insanely in love with you after the first three seconds I saw you."

Regina couldn't contain herself. She had waited years to feel this sense of wholeness. Her eyes flooded with happiness. She could feel the dampness of Emma's skin as she placed her hand upon her cheek.

Both sitting in the corner of this dully lit room, the windows almost bursting at the seams with the now brightly lit morning sun. A nostalgic feeling had indulged it's self onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have been for a long time. Emma's arms were tightly wrapped around the small of her back, hers, slowly slithering around her neck. Caressing her supple cheek, Regina pulled her closer; their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of her breath brushing the top of her lip. She stared into her hardened green eyes and moved up the last half inch so their lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: Moment of truth guys. There you have it. The long-awaited kiss. Thoughts? :D Next chapter will be uploaded on Sunday I'm sorry :c And don't worry I'll put Pan in there somewhere, but I can't promise him being main, sorry /3 **


	6. True Love

**Author's note: I can't tell you how much your review's motivate me :') Thank you so so so much i never thought it would turn out such a big hit since this is my first public writing ever. My crazy guest reviewer and the others, i love you all :3 and yes I know Regina is bleeding the chapter resumes from the kiss don't worry we'll get Regina fixed :) and yessss Regina killed Graham you'll just have to see how that develops with Emma c; OH AND I FIGURED WHAT TO DO WITH PAN MUHUAHHAHAHA. He shall be introduced soon enough. Please please please leave your comments, thoughts, suggestions and don't forget to favourite the story (and me Cx) if you like it ^_^ Next chapter: Wednesday because I have a physics exam ;-;**

It came like a surge of power once again, only this time it wasn't converging on Regina, rather it was proliferating out of them; their body, their hands, their lips. Regina's pupils dilated and her world went spiral. Flashes of her life as the evil queen spread before her, and one by one every image was obliterated by blinding light.

She pulled away, drawing in a sharp breath and stared at Emma, panting.

"What's wrong?" Emma eyes filled with concern as she ran her fingers smoothly against Regina's jaw line

There was a burning sensation throughout her body as she felt every bit her darkness melt away. If they were transparent beings, the light that was spreading inside Regina would have been brighter than a thousand suns. She looked at the blonde and parted her lips to say something but all that escaped her throat was a painful groan. Both women looked down to her leg, which was bleeding profusely.

"We need to get you to a doctor." Emma exclaimed and securing her arms around her, she picked up the brunette. Obligingly, Regina buried her face in the crook of Emma's neck and Emma's hand were tender but firm against Regina's frail body. Together, Emma carried her to the main door which was locked.

"What exactly were you planning when you came here?" She pointed towards the lock on the door and smiled smugly at the brunette who looked up at her with the sincerest of innocence. "If you denied my love I was going to give you the ultimate lady-winner Australian kiss."

"What's that?" Emma watched her face, amused.

"It's like a French kiss," Regina explained, "But... it's down under."

"Regina Mills!" Emma gasped and both women burst out laughing.

Once inside, Emma shouted for the staff and laid Regina down on a stretcher. There eyes met with a certain understanding and Emma bent forth to kiss Regina's forehead. Her soft, velvet lips soothed the burning light in her body and Regina stretched the 22 muscles in her face to give the blonde a reassuring smile who sat down in the waiting chairs.

Most of the staff, especially Dr. Whale were baffled by the sight before them. As the nurses rolled the stretcher away, Dr. Whale popped before Regina with such a huge grin that if he would stretch it any further, it would touch his ears. "Well well Madam Mayor, what naughty things have you been up to getting all your stitches ripped?"

Regina narrowed her eyes and stared at the doctor who's smile faded and he quickly turned his direction to the nurse. "Patch her up please and admit her for a day. She's lost a lot of blood" He nodded and walked away silently.

Once the nurse had sewn in the last stitch, bandaged it up and attached a drip to Regina's hand, Emma walked in. The nurse got up and walked away, giving both of them suspicious glances but saying nothing. Emma grabbed a chair in the corner of the room and pulled it up in front of Regina, sitting down.

"Hey, how is the leg?" She smiled and rested her hand on Regina's cheek, slowly tracing her cheek bone with the tip of her thumb.

Regina's hand involuntarily shot up and held Emma's hand softly against her cheek. "Maybe you can kiss it better." She smiled cheekily and Emma shook her head smiling.

"You deviant little thing." She said, running her fingers through the depressions of her neck then pulled away and placed her hand on the bottom of her shin. She inclined and kissed the top of her bandage then looked up at Regina, "And now?"

"Well my leg is fine but there is this terrible, horrific pain in my lips." She touched her lips and pretended to be in deep agony.

Emma rolled her eyes, entertained by Regina's antics and lay down on the bed next to her. She wheeled around to face her and reached for her hand. Entwining their fingers together, they closed the distance between their lips. Their lips parted and fit perfectly with each other. Regina grazed her teeth along Emma's lower lip and closed her eyes. Their skin felt the exact same temperature, so much so that if Regina kept her eyes closed, she wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Even though this was only their second kiss, she could tell every line in her lips and every point where it curved down.

The infinity of mere seconds ended when Emma moved her lips away just a little and murmured, "I have to go."

Regina sighed a little and leaned back to look at the blonde's face. "Maybe I can get Whale to discharge me and go with you." She smiled expectantly but Emma violently shook her head and got up from the bed.

"You need to rest. Besides, I'll be back to check on you once the work is done." She smiled warmly and gave her a final kiss on the forehead, then walked out the room.

Regina couldn't help but smile to herself. She never thought she could feel this happy and love-sick again, after Daniel. Sighing dreamily, she decided to sleep for a while as the tiredness of her body was catching on.

"Well isn't this charming?" Regina had barely closed her eyes when the impish voice of Rumpelstiltskin ran through her ears. She stared at the limping, old man who leaned in the door-frame, sneering.

"Mr. Gold," She said coldly.

"I prefer you call me by my real name, Dearie. Rrrrumppeelllstiltskinnn" He theatrically bowed and paced towards the brunette.

"You know!" Regina's face was registered with shock as she sat up in her bed and leaned against the pillow.

"I've always known. Why do you think I cut that deal?" He grinned as though he had just won a competition and sat on the chair Emma had pulled up earlier.

"What do you want, Stiltskin?" She made no attempt to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"Just to talk to an old friend," He traced his fingers along her arm ad she quickly snatched it away.

"We were never friends, you imp. And I don't want to listen to you." She snapped and glared at him

He clutched his chest dramatically and gasped, "Ouch! I'm hurt!" His lips curled into an evil smile as he tapped his fingers on the head of his gold cane. "Ok fine then, old apprentice and I would really appreciate if you would listen to me...Please"

Before casting the dark curse, Regina had struck a deal with Rumpelstilskin to grant his every wish, granted he said please. Regina gritted her teeth and stared at the man with pure hatred. "Talk."

"That's the spirit!" He beamed and rubbed his hands, gleefully. "I take it you're having a change of heart huh? Miss Swan is quite the kisser isn't she? Does she know you killed the Sheriff and are keeping her parents apart?"

"Get to the point, imp!" She growled and Rumpel pouted.

"Now now, manners dearie!" He tapped her nose lightly and smiled. "Oh the saviour, doing her work. I just want her to be unsuccessful, for a little while you know. I have some unfinished business to attend to." He shrugged.

"What do you mean 'the saviour's doing her work'? The curse is still there, nobody knows." Regina's eyebrows crossed down as she looked at the old man, baffled.

"You know for an evil queen you really are slow. You can feel the curse weakning can't you?" He let out his signature, high-pitched chuckle and twisted his cane in his hand. "What do you think I mean when I said "there is a saviour"? A curse as powerful that can only be broken by the one who cast it, my stupid apprentice. And it's weakning because your heart is..well it's being corrupted with love. She is the product of true love and she will break the curse with...?" He looked at her expectantly.

"True love.." Regina finished as her face became expressionless. "She is _my_ saviour?" Her eyes widened as she looked at the foolishly, smiling man.

"Bingo! You aren't as dumb as I thought! She saves you, turns your heart pure and voila! You break the curse so we all go back to lala land!" He did a little impromptu dance with his hands.

Regina thought for a minute, maybe now that she had found happiness she can go back and live her days in peace. "So what if I do break the curse?" She challenged him.

"Oh dearie i forgot to tell you the best part!" He smirked and stood up from the chair, "once you break the curse everyone will remember the bad things you did _especially_ Snow White and her husband. And Emma will know you killed Graham. But wait! There's more!" He chimed in with extra drama. "Everyone will forget about this place, including you. Which means, you never found Emma." He winked and headed for the door.

"What do you want, Go-Rumpel? How do I make people forget all the horrible things?" She looked at him pleadingly.

Rumpel turned back and looked at her with a small smile. "Well Dearie, it's not in my interest that you break the curse just yet." He turned away and left without an another word, leaving Regina with a new misery to face just when she thought things would get better.


	7. Neverland

**Author's Note: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo terribly sorry for the late update I had a Physics Exam. ;-; Thank you for your reviews. :') As far as the whole Rupelstiltskin thing is concerned, I was feeling evil :D If you're not clear on the curse plot: When Regina breaks the curse, it means Henry was never born. Emma was never sent through the wadrobe and the events of Storybrooke never occured which means no Swanqueen /3 Please please please leave your comments, thoughts, suggestions and don't forget to favourite the story (and me Cx) if you like it ^_^ Next chapter on Saturday hopefully :)**

* * *

"Regina, wait!" The blonde clutched her chest and called out to her, breathlessly. "I've been chasing after you since Grannies! Didn't you hear me call out?" She caught up to her and walked passively beside her. Regina made no hesitation to show her discomfort and this threw Emma off. "Hey!" She gently gripped her arm, "Talk to me."

"Emma, I have work to do. Please." She kept her head down and avoided looking at Emma as she idly fiddled through her bag.

Angered, Emma slapped her hand down on Regina's bag, making it drop to the ground and glided in front of her, blocking her path. "Don't give me that crap! You've been ignoring me ever since you got out of the hospital! Is it because you're worried what people will say about us? Because I've kinda already told Mary Margeret and Ruby and if Ruby knows then most of Storybrooke knows so" She smiled and slid her arms around Regina's neck and curled her hair around her forefinger. "I love you."

Regina could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Emma really did love her and for quite a few years it was impossible for anyone to love her. The feeling of being wanted again and that to by someone so pure was over-whelming. _She only loves you because she doesn't know about the wicked things you did. Her parents...Graham..._The voice of her past wounded her thought of love.

"Emma I-"She started to speak but decided against it and pulled out of her arms.

You know what you have to do Regina. You rehearsed it in front of the mirror a billion times. Do it. Her conscience nagged at the back of her head.

She could feel a large lump in her throat as she struck Emma at the place where she knew it would wound her most, "I know you're only doing this to get closer to Henry." Her voice held the same authority it did, on the first day they met. "It's not going to work. He is and will be my son. I was just testing you and you failed, so unless you want me to take that new shiny Sheriff badge of your chest I suggest you steer clear of me. Good day, Miss Swan."

Emma was dumbstruck and remained rooted to her spot as Regina quietly bent over and picked up her files. She gave Emma one last glance and rushed away, finally breaking down as she was in the confinements of her office.

Her heart was sorrowing burden on her chest and if only this town had magic she could rip it out. Each tear that left her felt like an aching burn. She leaned against her door and cried out in agony. It was like Daniel all over again, instead it was so much more powerful because she was fighting the magic that was changing her heart.

She scanned her office for the nearest object and her eyes fell upon the vase placed horizontally next to her. She grabbed it by the hem and flung it across the room. It slammed against the wall and scattered into large and small pieces. One minute the vase is complete and the next it's shattered into pieces which would take hours to figure which piece goes where; much like her heart.

She rested her back against the cold, metal door of her office and slowly slid down. Her face was wet and blotchy by the time she finally stopped crying and soon she dozed off, still resting against the door.

A timid knock on her door made her break from the uneasy slumber. Her reality was far too bitter for her to enjoy sleep. She ran her hands down her cheek and tried to wipe the reminants of the tear trails. "Just a minute," she said and stood up walking over to the mess of a vase. She wiped the pieces underneath her desk and took a seat.

"Come in," she croaked and ran her finger through her hair. A small head of brown locks peeked through her door. Her brown eyes settled on the caramel ones possessed by Herny Mills. A warmth spread through her chest to see her ten year old son walk up to her. No matter how down she was feeling, Henry would always have the ability to make her momentarily forget the pain. The boy took a seat in front of her desk and looked up at her with an intimidating look in his eyes. The same look Emma had.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I finally realized what breaking the curse is about." His face had the truth written all over it. Regina always wanted to keep Henry away from that world but she realized so far her son is the only one who had not left her even after knowing the terrible things she had done.

"And what do you think it's about?" She kept her face clear of expressions just to make sure if she wanted to indulge Henry in the truth yet or not.

"Emma is the saviour. She needs to save you. I mean think about it. She's the product of true love and her biggest weapon against evil is true love. She's going to be your true love." He smiled and placed his hand over Regina's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Emotions came crashing down on her as she saw the innocence of the boy's face and the way he spoke. Her eyes were glistening once again as she broke down in front of the only person she knew won't hold this against her. The boy did something even more surprising. He got up from the chair and stepped up to the brunette. His arms wound through her waist and he placed his forehead against her arm.

"H-how are y-y-you so comfortable with this?" She sobbed as she clung to her son while he gently stroked her hair in a soothing way.

"I saw the way your hearts connected. It was just like Snow White and Prince Charming. I thought she was going to save us but she is goign to save you from yourself!" The excitemet in his voice made Regina breakdown further.

"It c-can't happen, Henry. I've lost her. She can never forgive me for all the evil I did." She supressed a sob and looked grievingly into her son's eyes. "I'm sorry for making you feel like you were mad for a long time. The curse, everything, it's real."

Henry nodded as his face stretched into a smile, "I know. I also understand why you didn't tell me the truth in the first place. I still love you. I will always love you, Mom. And Emma will forgive you too, if you just break the curse." He let go of her slowly and trained his eyes on her face.

Memories of her conversation with Gold flashed before her. You never found her. His voice reverberated through her brain. "Henry I can't..." She looked down at the dazzed boy, "I break the curse, Emma and I never happened and you never happened. I can't live with that." He voice was solemn as the boy furrowed his brows.

"Come on." He moved away and grasped Regina's hand in his warm one then began tugging at her. "I know who can fix this." Regina sighed and stood up, watching her son fidget around with anticipation. She knew exactly who her son was reffering to.

"Henry..." she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "He won't help us. He says it's not in his interest to help us yet." She shook her head as she felt a fresh string of tears burning her face.

"We have to try! Maybe he'll listen to me. Please mom." His caramel eyes shifted to her burnt sienna's. There eyes sent unspoken messages to each other and she realized her only hope was to cling to Henry's faith that things would get better. She slowly nodded and hand in hand, they left for Mr. Gold's shop.

As they crossed the street and into Gold's shop, several eyes darted towards Regina and a lingering whisper fell over the entire town. The news about Emma and her had probably spread over the entire town by now. Whether it was the news of their short lived love story or Regina's cruel way to crush Emma's heart, she was not yet sure.

The bell jingled as Henry swung open the door and stormed inside. "Mr Gold!" The small demanded with such authority that Regina let out a soft chuckle. The old, frail man limped from behind the curtain on his door and stared confused at the both of them.

"Henry, Mayor." He nodded in either of their directions. "What can I do for you?"

Regina opened her mouth to speak but Henry beat her to it and stomped closer to Gold. "I want you to help my mum break the curse without losing Emma and I." Gold stared at the boy baffled then looked over to Regina who nodded to confirm that he knew. His expression then quickly shifted from bewildered to an evil grin that spread across his lips and threw the wrinkles on his face into greater focus.

"Well then, Dearie. You know who I am and you know I don't make any deals that don't benefit me." He waved off the boy who kept his gaze fixated on him.

"What could you possibly want in this sorry excuse for a town? Every thing is so mechanical here! Don't you miss your powers?" Regina inserted herself in the conversation.

"I have the perfect life here. What would I need magic for?" He grinned and headed into the back of his shop without another word.

Henry frowned and looked up at Regina. "I'm sorry, Mom." He sighed and ran his eyes over her disheartened mother. "Isn't there someone you know who is more powerful than Gold?" He inquired and took Regina's hand in his as they left the shop.

As if a light bulb had just lit above her, she slapped her hand on her forehead and gasped. "Well of course!" She exclaimed while crossing the road. "If I can get the mad hatter...I have enough magic..." She spoke to herself and picked the befuddled Henry up in her arms.

"Henry you're genius!" she smiled and pecked the boys cheek.

"I don't understand...who are you talking about? What portal? Where are you going?" His brows furrowed and Regina spoke.

"Peter Pan. And the place I'm going to is Neverland."

* * *

**Author's Note: Told you I had something worked up with Peter Pan :'D So sorry for the long wait but exams :c**


	8. Portal in a Hat

**Author's Note: I know I know you want to kill me, choke me, drown me in the boiling pits of Hell. I'm so sorry for uploading the next chapter so late but you know real life sucks ;-; 3 Anyhoo Peter Pan -duh duh duhhhhh- How she's going to get there and how Pan is going to help well to find out you must read my little ones read! Please please please leave your comments, thoughts, suggestions and don't forget to favourite the story (and me Cx) if you like it ^_^**

Her feet left trails off crunched up golden leaves as she shadowed closer to a manor she knew was set in the extreme of Storybrooke. Although hidden from view of town, it had the excellent view into every building in town. As the shades of the evening drew on, she came within view of the melancholy mansion. She knew not how it was; but, with the first glimpse of the building, a sense of insufferable gloom pervaded her spirit. The gate looked old and creaked loudly as it opened. The house itself was a dark sinister colour and it didn't help that night had fallen. The air was still yet she could feel a certain breeze in the area around the mansion. The autumn light reflected on the water of the pool, cleverly concealed behind a cluster of oak trees. She was intimidated yet mesmerized by the entwined ivy that snaked up the side of the marble wall of imposing height. The staircase that led to the door was decorated with two grandiose statues of lions, placed on each side. The path that led up to the staircase had a resplendent garden growing on both sides. Vibrant blues, yellows and reds shone in the clusters of flowers. Her hand brushed the smooth railing of the grand staircase and she took a last look around the exquisitely horrendous mansion before taking hold of the brass knocker, with an intricate gold design of an eagle in the center. There were no windows on the doors, only eyes holes so the person inside could see out. Exhaling deeply, she knocked on the door. Instead of an answer, a loud creak gave way and the door opened.

Once inside, it was darker than the feather's of a crow. A dim light in the north west corner was all she could make out. She touched her way towards the light. The closer she got, the more she could make out the inner detailing of the house. Light shadows of objects lying around were thrown into view and faint glitter of crystal was visible in the dimness of the light. She got closer and closer, feeling her way into the increasing light.

Smik.

At first, all that came was the sound of glass breaking against a hard object. Then she felt the sledge hammer force which made her head go dizzy and a slight wetness spread across her temple. A glass vase had collided with the right side of her head and thrown her into a dark void of unconsciousness.

Her eyes fluttered open and revealed to her a dully lit room whose walls were replaced by large mirrors. The only reflection in the mirror was of the pitch black, marble floor and herself; strapped onto a metal table by leather belts. She pushed against the belts that bound her wrists and her shin.

"Let me out!" She growled and struggled against the restraints in protest.

"Now why would I do that after you ruined my life?" A calm voice flooded the room. It seemed to be emitting from every corner but all she could see was her own reflection.

"I have a deal for you." Regina tried to reply as calmly as possible but the tight leather was digging into her skin and she felt it difficult not to fidget. The mirrors were shifting and she saw another image. The image of a man she hadn't seen for a long time. His tattered hat sat lopsided on his thick brown locks of hair and his burgundy jacket seemed to be equally torn. His piper shoes, maroon jeans and white shirt gave Regina a feeling of deja vu. The image in the mirror was not of the alias of Jefferson; the rich, lonely bloke who lived secluded from the town yet could see it all, but the man who is known to jump realms and procure items; a man named the Mad Hatter.

The image in the mirror was staring deadbeat at Regina. The ocean blue eyes were heaving down on Regina filled with loathe. She turned her head but was greeted with nothing except the image.

"You think after you left me to die in Wonderland, I'd take any of your deals?" The image stirred and moved around shifting from one mirror to the other. Regina kept her eyes trained on the walking picture.

"Oh quit being so dramatic! I gave you a life here. I made you a rich man." She rolled her eyes and retorted.

Without warning, the image lunged forward but from the opposite direction, catching Regina off-guard, and clenched her neck in his hand. Tighter and tighter the hand clasped her neck and she could feel the oxygen flow decreasing in her brain and her blood clumping.

"You took EVERYTHING from me!" His face was bowed low and she could feel his stale, alcoholic breath burn through her nostrils.

"I-I c-c-can-n...G-grace," Regina tried to choke out the words. The hand around her neck slackened slightly but it was still too tight for Regina to breathe properly.

"Don't you dare take her name!" Jefferson grunted and pressed his free hand against Regina's wound causing her to writhed in agony.

"R-r-euni-nite you!" She tried to scream but her windpipe was being crushed by great force. Her eyes started to roll back in their sockets when the grip on her neck completely loosened.

"What did you say?" The Hatter spoke. There was a mad gleam in his eyes that reminded Regina of his old self.

Regina took a moment to respond. She coughed violently and took deep gulps of air. "I can reunite you with your daughter." Her voice was raspy as she stared at the Hatter with aggression. "Let me go so we can talk business...Hatter."

The weight on her arms lifted and she rubbed her wrists instinctively. She sat upright and instantly felt light-headed. she ran her fingers over the cut on her temple and winced. "Well aren't you the jolliest of person." She gritted her teeth.

"You've trapped me in the house, what do you expect?" He rolled his eyes and pointed towards her leg restraints. "These go off when you tell me the deal."

She gave him a hateful glare but nodded slightly. "I require your 'special' services once more and in exchange I'll give you your daughter."

"She already has parents in this world. How can you 'give' her to me?" His tone implied confusion yet wanting.

"Well not really...you see those are her adoptive parents." Her lips curled into her infamous evil grin. "I hid the papers of the real birth parent. You."

The hand collided with her lower jaw and she felt the air rush out of her lungs. "You evil, bitch!" The Hatter had infuriatingly slapped her.

Once the dark spots around her eyes disappeared, Regina rubbed her jaw slightly and looked at him. "Hitting a woman? Now what would Grace think about that?" A slight bump appeared below her jaw but she still smiled through the pain.

"Calm down," she said before the Hatter could retort. "What I did was out of malice. I think you've suffered long enough and now I really want you to be with your daughter again." With those words, Regina transformed into the person she had become since Emma Swan; sweet, kind-hearted and happy. Her brown eyes had a certain gleam to them but her change of heart was unnoticed by the Hatter who looked at her baffled.

"Since when do you care about anyone's happiness but your own?" His eyebrows shot up and he gave her an accusatory look.

Regina parted her lips to say something but she could think of nothing. She had tormented people that they held her as nothing but a cruel tyrant in their eyes and her change of heart would neither be seen nor appreciated by any._ Except Emma_. She thought._ Emma is my fresh start and I'm not ready to let go of that._

"Let's just say it's in my interest that you be with your daughter." She turned her eyes away from him as she felt memories of Emma pass through her brain.

"Look whatever it is I can't help you. I've made over a million hats but there is no magic here." He sighed and unbuckled the leather belt binding Regina's legs.

"That I can help you with, don't worry. Do we have a deal, though?" She gave her legs a slight wiggle to restore feeling in them and stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Maybe. No deal until I see your 'plan'." Her tried to sound like he was controlling the deal but Regina knew he was too desperate to have his daughter and would agree to just about anything. Together, they made their way out of the mirror room. This time the place was lit up and if Regina thought the exterior of the house was intimidating, the interior was even scarier. It looked better pitch black than with the lights on. The walls had old paint hanging off of them and the pictures on the walls were yellow with age and crooked. The house smelled musty and she swore she she could see the dust particle floating in the air. There was an old staircase which she'd dare to use if she knew what was good for her in the corner. The furniture had white sheets that were covered with dust and cobwebs hung over them. In every window, there was a golden telescope perched that looked out into town. She saw one of the telescope was pointed directly at her office.

"I gave you a mansion bigger than my own and this is how you live?" She raised an eyebrow at him and avoided the overhanging cob web in the corner. The Hatter remained silent.

"So you watch people everyday?" She spoke once again. They made there way out of the front door and quietly walked across the length of the lawn. Once they were out on the main road, the Hatter spoke.

"Oh I watch quite a lot. I know about you and that blonde sheriff. Always knew you were a lesbian. I mean come on you were obsessed with Snow White way too much not to be." He sniggered and shoved his hands into his coat pocket.

"Shut up!" She snapped and gave him a sharp glare which made him laugh maniacally.

They stayed silent for the rest of the way as Regina led them to the cemetery. she stopped short in front of her father's mausoleum and said a silent prayer for him.

"I thought you were taking me to magic?" He interrupted her prayer and pushed open the mausoleum door. "Oh," he stared at the coffin inside which was engraved with the words

"Henry Mill"

"Father of Regina Mills"

"Your father is dead? I spent most of my life in that stupid Wonderland and he's dead!?" He looked at Regina with anger boiling through him. "How?" He demanded.

Regina stayed silent for a moment and entered behind him. She pushed the coffin and revealed the steps leading downstairs then stood upright and gave the Hatter an intense look as she said, "I killed him."

Flabbergasted, the man remained rooted to his spot as Regina climbed down the stairs. "Come on Hatter I don't have all day." She tapped her foot impatiently once she made it to the bottom. The Hatter stepped out of his daze and made his way down into the chamber.

"You trapped me in Wonderland just so you could get him out and then you," his voice grew sharper, "killed him?" He shook his head in disbelief and glared, "You really are unworthy of being loved. I don't know what that blonde sees in you but I know you're nothing more than a monster."

Regina felt her throat tighten as she made her way past the vault and to the right side of the chamber. Silently, she kept going right until she stood in a tall room which was encircled by short pillars upon which several objects were placed. She made her way to the pillar directly opposite her and grabbed the basket placed on it.

"Remember this?" She placed the basket at the Hatter's feet who stared at gobsmacked.

"My...my hat..." He fumbled with the straps of the basket until he tore them off and quickly pulled out what appeared to be a tattered, worn out, maroon hat with a pink lace surrounding it. He turned the hat over in his hand and ran his fingers around the red leather surrounding it's inside. He placed it down and gave it spin. The hat stirred for a moment and then fell down.

"I-I don't understand," his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at it confused. "Why isn't it working?" He looked up at her with childish look on his face.

"Because you numb-skulled idiot," Regina taunted, "There isn't any magic in it." She grabbed the remaining items off of every pillar and tossed them into the hat. A faint light purple smoke erupted from the hat's depth.

"Not enough." She frowned and ran out of the room. She made her way to her vault and pulled out every small mechanical box inside. She carried it back to the hat and began opening all of them one by one.

"Are those...?" The Hatter stared at the red pulsating objects in each box and Regina nodded to confirm his suspicions. "Hearts." She said un-remorsefully and tipped the hearts into the hat. This time the smoke was darker shade of purple but still not the right one.

"It needs something that you hold dear." The Hatter said and searched the room. "But it looks like you're out of all things dear unless you want to toss your father's remains into this. Although I'm not sure if you held him close to your heart since you so mercilessly killed him." He said bitterly.

Regina shot him a dirty look and clawed through her mind desperately to think of an object. _The ring. _A small voice answered her question and she felt herself go pale. She held up her right hand and stared at the small, gold ring on her third finger. Slowly, she took it off and turned it around in her fingers. _I can't. It's all I have of him. _She thought but the voice in her head retaliated. _It's all you'll have for love the rest of your life if you don't do this._

Reluctantly, she dropped the ring into the hat and whispered to herself, "Goodbye Daniel."

The smoke erupted like a deep purple lava from the hat. The Hatter gave the hat a little spin and this time it spun and spun until the room was filled with a purple tornado. The hat grew larger and larger into a black underground tunnel

"It's now or never!" The Hatter shouted over the commotion and Regina nodded. Hand in hand, they jumped into the bottomless black pit.


	9. Pan

**Author's Note: Ok first of all I'm terribly sorry for not writing the next chapter for so long and leaving the story at such a cliffhanger. I already feel like the evil producer of a television show giving all these season breaks ;-; but thank you for your reviews :') I'm glad you all like the story. Anyway I won't keep you from the drama any longer. Let's go to Neverland! Please please please leave your comments, thoughts, suggestions and don't forget to favourite the story (and me Cx) if you like it ^_^**

**P.S. I realize I made a gigantic amount of typos in this and confused a part of the storyline but I've corrected it now. I'm so sorry for the trouble it caused. Exams are literally screwing with my brain. Which is why I won't upload another chapter till after May so I can actually read what I write and go through it properly before uploading it. Once again, I'm extremely sorry.**

* * *

_"It's now or never!" The Hatter shouted over the commotion and Regina nodded. Hand in hand, they jumped into the bottomless black pit._

The air rushed past them as they fell down and down. Further into the blackness.

Splat.

Their bodies smashed into the black marble floor and they let out a collective groan. Dusting themselves, they stood up and looked around. They were in a large dome-shaped hall with a glassy ceiling and black circular walls. Embedded within these walls were doors of different shades of red, blue, green and yellow. Their eyes scanned the room until the Hatter broke the silence.

"Where to?" He said and looked at the red door with a certain longing. This was the door that led to the Enchanted Forest and if only he could travel back in time he'd hug his dear Grace and tell her he would never leave her again but alas there was no point. The Enchanted Forest had not a single living human. All were bound by the Dark Curse and forced to live under Regina's oppressive rule.

Regina caught his eyes and coughed uncomfortably. She knew exactly where the door he was looking at, led to. "Neverland." She said breaking through his daze.

"What cou- Nevermind. That door." He pointed at a light greenish door and walked briskly in its direction. Regina followed close behind and was about to reach for the handle when the Hatter reached out and gripped her wrist tightly.

"If you even think about pulling a stunt like last time, I will murder you with my bare hands." He narrowed his eyes which cast a bluish glimmer and Regina snatched away her wrist.

"Don't worry, the object I wish to procure is not human." She shook her head and grasped the door handle. The door creaked when she pulled at the handle and opened. Behind the door, was a large mirror that threw back Regina's reflection at her. For the first time in two weeks, Regina realized her face was blotchy and her cheeks were stained with faint gray trails of tears. And if her face wasn't a disaster enough, her shirt was half-tucked, her hair were held back by grease and her plaid skirt had multiple stains on it.

"All you need now is a leather jacket and spiked cuffs to look like a lesbian." The Hatter bent forth and whispered in her ear when he caught her looking at herself and nudged her lightly. Regina's hand shot up and she clutched the man's ear sharply twisting it.

"Just because I don't have magic, doesn't mean I'm not capable of inflicting severe pain." She flared up.

"Ow ow ow!" The Hatter tilted his head and turned as her hand twisted at his ear. "Ok ok I'm sorry!" He slapped at her hand and Regina gave his ear one last twist then pulled away her hand.

He rubbed his now red ear and shot her glare, however, he felt his lips twist into an involuntary smile. Regina peeked back and felt herself returning his smile.

"Come on then," The Hatter gave Regina a small smile instead of his usual, stiff look and took hold of her hand. Regina nodded and together they stepped forth into the mirror. It liquefied around them followed by a wet squishing sound and finally an invisible vortex sucked them in.

They landed hard on their feet and were instantly blinded by the bright flash of light. She squinted until she could see faint shadows and narrowed her eyes even further until these shadows were focused into trees. The chirping of birds filled the air and the trees hung above them like large canopies. The Hatter jolted to his feet and offered Regina his hand, which she gladly took and pulled herself up. They brushed themselves but before they could take in the full view of the jungle, a voice filled the air.

"Welcome to Neverland! Mother Nature's Sanctuary! Cool, dark, quiet - a place of comfort and serenity." The boyish voice, with a peculiar accent, seemed to be ensuing from all over the place. Both, Regina and the Hatter turned in their spots, aimlessly searching for the source of the voice.

"Trees as far as the eye can see. Rolling hills and in the distance the high snow-covered peaks. " The voice grew louder and louder until it filled the entire forest. "The sound of a stream that followed gets louder until it thunders over a fall into a pristine lake." The voice stopped and the air grew quiet and still. So still that Regina could hear her own heartbeat against her chest. She looked at the Hatter and turned to the other direction when her path was blocked by a boy.

"And no adults to screw it up." The boy smiled menacingly and thrust his hands towards her chest. Her body was thrown back with such force that she felt like a rag doll. The air rushed out of her lungs and she gasped as her back hit hard against the tree trunk. Before she could draw a breath, snake-like vines slithered past her and wound tightly around her stomach and wrists, binding her flat against the tree.

"Hey!" The Hatter roared and lunged forward towards the boy who lazily snapped his fingers and immediately two bulky boys appeared behind the Hatter and grabbed him tightly. He struggled for a while against the tight grip of his captors but gave up as he realized his attempts were fruitless.

"Well well well! The E-vil Queen!" The teenager, dressed in a dark green shirt with leaves on the shoulders and tattered pair of khaki pants slowly circled around the tree as if he were a shark stalking it's prey. "What an unpleasant surprise. Don't bother trying to magic your way out. The tree drained your powers and while you're here...well you live under my rules."

Regina fumed at her fragile strength against the boy's defenses. She glared at him and started, "Peter Pan. Let me go boy or else-

"Or else what?" He crossed his hands on his chest and jeered "You're going to put a curse on me?"

"Don't. Tempt. Me." Regina spoke through gritted teeth and snarled at the boy. "I didn't come here for this petty foolishness."

"Yes let's get to that shall we," Pan raised his arm and a sword materialized in his hand. "Why are you here?" He held the tip of the sword under Regina's chin and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well certainly not for the pleasure of your 'sanctuary'." She rolled her eyes to which Pan pushed the blade ever so slightly but enough to cause a small gash to appear. As a small bead of blood trickled down her neck, Regina winced. "I came for your help."

"Now why would I help you?" Pan furrowed his brows and stared intently at the brunette. She wouldn't ask for his help if she hadn't something to give him in return.

"Because I can give you something you once held dear. Your pipe." She criss-crossed her eyes and stared at the blade as she spoke. "The pipe you use to woo children. The very pipe that your imp of a son took so you couldn't capture children at your will but only when they called out your name."

Pan stayed quiet for a while. The pipe was a very valuable possession of his and if he possessed it again he could increase the number of lost boys efficiently. Pan slowly lowered his sword and it vanished into thin air. "Well you do make a very good point but," he raised his hands in a claw-like way and two more vines slithered from the tree and entwined against Regina's neck, tightening slowly and steadily. "Why don't I just kill you now and take it?"

"Do-y-u think," Regina choked slowly as the vein on the side of her forehead dilated and her face started to turn a deep shade of crimson. "I-didn't bring it here." She cut short her sentence.

Pan flicked his hands and all the vines binding her disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. "You're an idiot if you think I'll strike a deal without seeing the pipe."

Regina hurled forward fell on her knees. She rubbed her neck slowly and lightly touched the wound on her neck. "I have proof." She retrieved her phone from her pocket and clicked away at the buttons.

Pan stared at the small black device in her hand, bemused. "What kind of sorcery is that?" He stood behind Regina and stared over her shoulder at the small screen.

"It's a mobile phone." She replied without paying attention and turned around then held up the screen in his face. "And this is a picture of your pipe. Satisfied?"

"You could be tricking me for all I know!" Pan touched the LCD with his fore-finger and withdrew it quickly.

"I'm not. I won't leave until you see it in front of you. I promise." She nodded and Pan scowled as he tried to judge the sincerity of her words.

"Alright what do you want?" He crossed his arms over his chest and hovered a little so that he was taller than Regina.

"Let him go," Regina pointed at the Hatter and Pan flicked his hand. The guards loosened their grip and the Hatter snatched out of it.

"Ill-mannered children." He muttered under his breath and adjusted his coat. "I have no idea what this is all about so you all can go back to pretending I'm not here," he shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the ground.

Regina turned her attention back to Pan and crossed her arms, waiting for a response. Pan scratched his head and debated over the pros and cons of this deal.

"Alright now I won't ask again, what do you want?" He sighed and looked at Regina who flashed a triumphant smile.

"I need the _**magicis**_ root to bring magic to a non-magical realm. And I know it only grows in Neverland. THAT and I need you to give me my magic back" She uncrossed her arms and stared at Pan who's face was convulsed with curiosity.

"Alright I'll give you your magic but you can't beat me with it." Pan lowered his arm and pointed his index finger at the ground then slowly he raised his finger until it was pointing at Regina's feet. He kept on raising it until his finger was directed at Regina's head. Regina felt a warm, tingling sensation fill her body and she sighed with relief. "It's not my intention to use my powers against you."

"Wow you've become a real softie. And about the root, I would ask why but you won't tell me so." He snapped his fingers and a ginger-looking root appeared in his hand which was pulsating with a purple glow.

Regina unfurled her fingers and reached out for it but Pan flew back and held it out of reach.

"Uh-uh not so fast. I need to see my pipe first." He stared blankly at her and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes alright." She nodded and looked around the forest. "The sea. Which way is it?" Pan instead of responding snapped his fingers and transported them to the beach. "Really lady, you've forgotten what it's like to be magical haven't you?" He taunted as a smirk twisted his innocent boyish features.

"Show off," Regina murmured and scanned the beach. "Ah," she smiled and walked closer to the water then bent down. She grabbed a large shell and held it to her lips. Inaudibly, she began talking into the shell.

Everybody jumped back a little and directed their attention to the water. The water closer to the beach swooshed and spiraled until a white light illuminated from it's depth. The white light slowly started to fade away as from the very center of the spiral a figure started to emerge. First came the flaming red locks of hair, that were untouched by the water and flowed gloriously through the wind, and then came the beautiful white face with oceanic blue eyes and rosy lips. The figure stopped emerging once it was waist length. The clams around her breasts were taut yet teasingly revealing. Apart from that, the woman was naked to her waist. Below her waist a gleaming, green tail splashed the water around her and kept her afloat.

Regina drew in a sharp breath as she saw the mermaid who was the spitting image of the legend she had heard of the mermaid's mesmerizing beauty.

"Ariel," Regina said with a blank face and stared at the mermaid.

"You," Ariel looked a little taken aback at her summoner then frowned. "After all you did to me...how dare you." She spat at her.

"Calm down. I know I did you wrong but I want to make amends. Here." She extended her hand and held it before Ariel. A golden light emerged from Regina's hand as a bracelet materialized on top of it.

"I'm sure you're aware what this is. Don't worry, you get to keep them this time." Regina nodded as Ariel took the bracelet and turned it over in her hand.

"What use do I have for legs. You took the one I loved." Ariel narrowed her eyes at her.

"Ah yes! Well the place I'm sending you to, among its residents is a certain Prince Eric." Regina leaned forward and held her hand before the mermaid once more. This time a rolled-up parchment appeared in her hand.

"I want you to teleport to a town called Storybrooke. Find Emma and give this parchment to her," she said and handed the letter to Ariel as her eyes slowly started to glisten. "But do so only when she is with a boy called Henry. They'll know what to do. They'll give you something and you'll have to bring it back here. Once you do that I will tell you the exact location of your Prince."

"Can she be trusted? This mermaid...you know they're treacherous creatures." Pan appeared beside Regina and eyed Ariel with suspicion.

"This one can. Go now." Ariel nodded and Regina straightened up. She watched silently as the mermaid dived in and disappeared into the depths of the sea.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please bear with and forgive me for leaving the story hanging like this for so long.**


End file.
